wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Arapaima
Arapaima was created by Luster and was adopted to Wonder. |} Arapaima is a young female doctor-to-be. Being a SeaWing-RainWing hybrid, she faced a few struggles socially: from prejudice to completely ignoring her. Despite this, she still thinks of herself as equal, and got a scholarship to Bareleaf College. While she is known to be a drug addict, she is determined to disprove hybrid stereotypes and abolish prejudice against them by becoming a successful surgeon. Description Being a hybrid, Arapaima has unusual features. Her build is lean and thin, with twig-like arms and legs, and whimsy wing-arms. She's toned and fit, but not visibly muscular. Her talons, while webbed, are still strangely dexterous and nimble, with long thin fingers and hooked black claws. Her neck is long and graceful and her spine is bent crookedly along he back, giving her a king of slouched, hunched posture. Her face is long and intelligent looking, with long thin ears and short, thick horns. She has large, oversized frills on her cheeks, neck, back, chest, elbows, ankles, and along her tail. Her tail is underdeveloped, being incredibly short and fat, and was the main point of ridicule against her. Her wings are short and wide, with thicker webbing than normal wings. The three digits on her wings are ended with hook-like black claws. Her scales are a muddy green, with speckles of dark brown and black along her spine. Her underbelly is a paler color, with an olive-y tint. Her scales themselves are glossy and small, interlocking like chain mail (similar to the monster she was named after). Her frills are a brilliant scarlet, with tinges of a brackish black on the tips of the webbing. Her horns are shining white, while her claws are a shimmery black. Her eyes are a startling emerald green with lemon flecks around the pupil. She wears minimal makeup, and is often dressed with skinny jeans and a fancy blouse with a scarf, always donned with a pair of white headphones. Personality Arapaima is a very timid and calm dragon. She is studious and hard-working, hoping to become a great surgeon or other medical practitioner. She isn't incredibly social, but not super antisocial either. She likes company...with limits. She needs her alone time every once in a while. She' not a super scroll-worm either: more of a kind of strange kid with a fixation for picking things apart and studying them closely. She was always that weird girl who would rip beetles apart and look at all the parts. She is not overly so, though, and can be pretty "normal" when in public. She hates stereotypes, both for hybrids and for dragons with past experiences with narcotics. She is calm in almost all situations, the exception being if anyone were to say anything negative against her or other hybrids and such: in that case, she will run you into the dirt till you're fifty feet underground. She is hard to impress, hard to distract, and has no expression of any favoritism of anything, but will choose a side in a debate and is incredibly hard to persuade. Some call her oblivious, but she just pays more attention to her own problems, believing fate will help someone with their own troubles Abilities Being a hybrid, Arapaima has limited abilities. She is very intelligent, and very skilled with tweezers, scalpels, and other small tools. She is successful in most fields of biology and medical stuff, and has an easy future as a surgeon. She has white photophores, but they are in the form of the little circles RainWings have, and she cannot control when they flash. They just seem to flash brightly whenever she's feeling a strong emotion: excitement, fear, etc... She has no gills, and her scales can't change color. Her tail is practically useless, so she's basically got no useful abilities. Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Wonder Rainwing) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets